<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>please never fall in love again by Laeana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450329">please never fall in love again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana'>Laeana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love is a seduction game, [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Idiots in Love, Jokes, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, Shyness, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rien, absolument rien, n'aurait pu préparer Valtteri à avoir une aussi belle après-midi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valtteri Bottas/Daniil Kvyat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love is a seduction game, [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>please never fall in love again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412043">please never fall in love again</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana">Laeana</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Valtteri se prépare pour son premier rendez-vous.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Tu vas prendre un bouquet ?</p><p>— Parce que tu vas me laisser faire ?</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian lui répond avec un petit sourire, signe que, oui, oui, il va. Il ne peut pas y croire mais ce n'est pas très étonnant puisque son employeur est sur un petit nuage depuis que Lewis a emménagé. </p><p>Il croit le britannique tous les jours et ce n'est pas une présence désagréable, il est même plutôt utile à la boutique après tout. Alors il ne va pas s'en plaindre.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n'as qu'à prendre des orchidées ?</p><p>— Raffinement, ferveur ... fécondité ...?</p><p>— Je n'ai plus d'arum pour la fertilité donc.</p><p> </p><p>Il cligne quelques instants des yeux avant de réaliser ce qu'insinue le plus âgé et de rougir, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n'es pas sérieux ?</p><p>— Allez, tiens, amuse-toi bien.</p><p> </p><p>Il grince des dents mais l'allemand le pousse dehors, lui fourrant tout de même un bouquet d'orchidées dans les bras.</p><p>Il les emmène quand même au rendez-vous. Il espère que Daniil ignore leur signification. Il a fait un effort vestimentaire pour l'occasion, voulant être à la hauteur, et cela semble être pareil pour son compagnon. Il sourit distraitement en le trouvant à une table d'un petit restaurant huppé, à l'écart des autres.</p><p> </p><p>— J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as eu l'argent pour une place ici.</p><p>— Je vais peut-être garder le mystère un peu plus longtemps alors. Oh, ce sont ... des orchidées ?</p><p>— Oui. Exact.</p><p> </p><p>Le russe récupère soigneusement l'arrangement, un air doux sur le visage alors qu'il les observe. Devant cette vision, il sent son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. C'est un sentiment qu'il se plaît à faire éclore, maintenant qu'il est sûr qu'ils seront sincères.</p><p> </p><p>— Si je me souviens bien ; fécondité non ?</p><p>— C'est ... ce n'est pas moi, c'est Seb qui me les a données.</p><p>— Ça nous promet de bonnes auspices au moins.</p><p> </p><p>Son partenaire caresse du regard les fleurs encore une fois avant de les déposer sur le côté soigneusement, pour éviter de les abîmer.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci d'être là, Val, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.</p><p>— Je ne pouvais pas ne pas te donner une deuxième chance, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.</p><p> </p><p>L'air de son interlocuteur se trouble quelques instants, comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ses propos.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi cela ?</p><p>— Pourquoi ... c'était au-dessus de mes forces tu veux dire ?</p><p>— Oui.</p><p> </p><p>Il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir trop longtemps avant de trouver une réponse qui puisse le satisfaire, ne pas être trop vague.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est simple. Je t'aime,  je pense qu'on l'a déjà établi.</p><p>— Oui, je ... oui.</p><p>— Ne t'en fais pas pour ta réponse, je le sais déjà, Dany. J'attendrais que tu puisses le dire, simplement. On a tout le temps pour ça.</p><p> </p><p>Daniil hoche la tête mais semble peu sûr de lui-même. Ils commandent leurs plats, commençant à ressentir la faim. Il ne peut pas être sûr de ce qu'il pense, il ne peut pas être sûr d'avoir raison sur ses analyses mais ...</p><p>Mais personne ne vient présenter ses excuses à la porte si tard pour rien ? Personne n'organise un dîner dans un restaurant si chic pour rien non plus ? </p><p>Il espère ne pas se tromper, ça lui fera du mal de se tromper. Il a juste compris que le plus jeune avait vécu des choses difficiles qui l'avaient fait avoir du mal à aimer les autres et même à s'aimer lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il enferme toutes ses émotions en lui. </p><p>Il doit les faire ressortir une par une, morceau par morceau. Il doit être patient et ça tombe bien puisque de la patience il en a un tas. Il n'en a pas peur. </p><p> </p><p>— Tu as déjà goûté ça ?</p><p>— Je ne pense pas ?</p><p>— Tiens.</p><p> </p><p>Des partages de plat, des petites blagues, un dîner aux chandelles ... des conditions de véritables amoureux. Il se sent confiant.</p><p>Ils sortent du restaurant un peu plus tard, son compagnon garde le bouquet dans ses bras, fermement. Ils se baladent en ville, errant sans un réel objectif, jusqu'à arriver devant chez Daniil.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.</p><p> </p><p>Valtteri acquiesce, un peu surpris. Il n'est jamais vraiment venu ici. Il découvre le petit salon, chaleureux, les meubles un peu abîmés mais en bon état, la chaleur du soleil qui se couche se reflétant à travers la grande baie-vitrée menant à une petite terrasse.</p><p>Il reste un moment figé devant cette vue qui a quelque chose de particulier sans qu'il ne parvienne exactement à savoir quoi. Il est si absorbé qu'il n'entend pas son hôte revenir.</p><p> </p><p>— Val ?</p><p> </p><p>Il pivote pour trouver le russe avec une guitare à la main. Il se sent immédiatement surpris, celui-ci ne lui a jamais dit qu'il jouait. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Could've been one lonely night</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Just like the others</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>But you lit up my life</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>This is what it's like to be loversYou and me need never be lonely again</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Spin with me endlessly or at least until the end</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Please never fall in love again</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Oh, please never fall in love again</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La chanson s'achève et il reste figé un instant. Daniil pose sa guitare et le fixe, dans l'attente d'un avis, d'une réaction, de n'importe quoi.</p><p> </p><p>— Pour ... moi ?</p><p>— Je ne sais pas vraiment te le dire alors j'ai pensé que ... je pouvais te le chanter ?</p><p>— Dany ...</p><p>— Ce n'est pas suffisant c'est ça ? Je suis désolé d'être si peu capable. </p><p> </p><p>Il secoue la tête, s'avance vers son compagnon pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, avec douceur.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ignorais que tu étais si doué. </p><p>— Ah euh ... je fais de mon mieux.</p><p>— Tu te trompes aussi. C'est plus que suffisant pour moi, bien plus que suffisant. Je t'aime, Dany. Rien ne changera ça.</p><p>— Tu ... es sûr ?</p><p> </p><p>Il ne veut rien bousculer. Il embrasse avec tendresse Daniil qui lui répond, avant de le serrer dans ses bras fortement. Il sait être optimiste, il sait attendre sa chance, il sait que viendra le moment où cette chanson se transformera en mots. Sincères.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce premier rendez-vous entre eux, c'était sympathique. Développer même leur relation apporte un caractère spéciale, alors qu'ils se dévoilent l'un à l'autre ...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>